A visit in prison
by super-rat
Summary: Shukaku has been sent to prison due to the murder of Yondaime Kazekage's wife. Inner Sakura pops by to visit...AU ShukInSaku


Her feet sounded against the walls of the cold prison

**Hey people! I'm Back! With a legendary pairing! XD SHUKINSAKU!! Aka Shukaku X Inner Sakura! It is love! I also have a bunch of picture on my DA account, which can be found in my profile!**** I don't own Naruto! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Her feet sounded against the walls of the cold prison. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun. A basket that was covered with a navy cloth swung side to side as the guards marched her down past the identical cells. Eyes watched as she passed. Some filled with envy, some with lust but most were just plain curious.

'_Probably what got them in here in the first place…_'Inner mused as the burley guards stopped in front of a cell. Inner blinked and studied the cell.

'_Hmm…nothing special about this one…' _Inner thought as something caught her eye.

Someone was in there. That someone murdered the Yondiame Kazekage's wife and was sent to prison as mentally unstable. Not that it mattered to Inner. She knew she could get under his sandy skin. She always found some answers.

The guard looked at his companion. He nodded. The first guard reached into his slightly tight jeans and pulled out a silver key which was the size of a matchbox. The door creaked open with a whine. The figure in the cell stirred. Inner could see slightly tattered cargo pants and the tight, dark blue T-shirt that fitted perfectly against the slim frame. Everything else was obscured by darkness.

'_Well, his figure hasn't changed…' _Inner said to herself as the guards that had silently escorted her from the entrance of the grey building ushered her inside the cell.

The door clanged shut and the lock clicked. Inner blinked and turned her head to the barred door. The blue-clad guard straightened up.

"You have 40 minutes. After your time is up we will escort you towards your vehicle and return you to the mainland" The guard said all this in a monotone. It sounded like it was rehearsed many times.

'_40 minutes huh? Well, I'd better use it then!' _Inner thought briefly before turning around and nodding to the guard.

Both of the guard's steps soon faded out of Inner's hearing. But not to the prisoner. He heard it for much longer then Inner did but only because he wanted to. He lifted his face to her and watched as she turned herself back to him. His eyes travelled to the basket that she held. He sniffed the air and flicked his tongue out tasting the air. It scent awoke his mind to who was really standing before him. It was the smell of corn chips. Shukaku grinned.

"Only you would know what I fancy right now." Shukaku muttered while getting up.

Inner blinked at the sudden sound and looked at the now visible figure. Short spiky blond hair with occasional blue spikes with a couple of bangs that dangled across his handsome face was something that Inner loved. The swirled blue tattoos across his face, arms and legs were always there no matter what form he was in. Hands that had blue fingers with sharp claws at the end were folded across a chest which was easily definable via the T-shirt he wore. His slim but muscular figure was altogether rather sexy in Inner's eyes. Then she noticed the smirk on his face. It showed some of the sharp canine-like teeth which had given her a bite or two were glimmering in the prison light. His eyes that were a golden yellow with black slit pupils were shining with a light she found absolutely intensifying. Inner found it hard to breathe as he walked towards her. Her knees gave way and she fell forward. Inner's eyes shut as she waited for the cold ground to meet her. But she never met it. Warm arms wrapped around her figure and lifted her up and put her on a bed. Inner wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him.

"I missed you." Was all that Inner could say before her voice clogged up. Shukaku rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

"Did you? Well, I did to." Shukaku murmured against her ear as her frame shook with silent sobs. Shukaku sighed softly and pulled her into his lap.

"Alright then, lets have some corn chips. I'm kinda hungry here." Shukaku said with a cheerful smile while looking meaningfully at the basket.

His statement caused a watery smile from Inner. She grabbed the basket and snatched the cover off. Shukaku grabbed the unopened packet and examined it. Shukaku grinned, delighted to get some food that wasn't gruel or had a sawdust taste to it. The crunches rebounded around the cell as Inner remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Gaara says 'hello', Naruto says 'what's up? And he wants to know how Kyuubi's going, and Kazekage-sama says come back soon, I need you for a mission."

Inner rolled her eyes as she said the last few words. The Kazekage was always sending Shukaku on a mission with Gaara, not that Shukaku or Gaara minded, due to that when he did, it meant Shukaku could kill some people. But that was before he committed the crime. Meanwhile Shukaku's eyes had lit up at the mention of Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi's fine. He was a "tad" upset when he was stuck in here, but he got better. Could you tell Gaara that I say "hi" back?" Shukaku asked while having a chip-free moment.

Inner nodded and attempted to grab some chips from the bag. Shukaku immediately held the bag up high where she couldn't reach. Shukaku grinned.

"Hey! What's the big deal? I want some!" Inner pouted and folded her hands across her chest.

She blinked and noticed the gaze in Shukaku's eyes. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead and onto her neck. Shukaku's eyes followed it. Before Inner could do anything, Shukaku had lent forward and licked her neck with his tongue. Inner shivered when his hot tongue met her neck. She recognised that look he had in his eyes. It was the look he had every time they got to close to each other. It was a look that said "YOU ARE MINE!" In big bold letters. Inner felt his mouth close on her neck and started to suck on her rather fast pulse. Inner's fingers tangled in Shukaku's hair and muffled a moan as he bit down on her neck. Blood oozed out of the hickey he caused and was lapped up by his tongue.

Shukaku's hands slowly slid up her back and into her pink hair. Shukaku smirked against her neck as she casually wound her legs around his, melding them to almost one shape. Inner slowly ran her hand down his back and slipped his T-shirt off. Shukaku was now kissing her jaw line with light kisses. He craved attention. He wanted her now. Inner was busy tracing random patterns on his back with her eyes closed and didn't notice his face hovering above hers. She blinked and parted her mouth slightly as she noticed him. But before she could say anything Shukaku had sealed her mouth with his.

The light touching started again, but this time was a little more frantic then last. Inner remembered the first time this had happened. She ended up with her top half ripped off and a broken wall where she had punched Shukaku into. She wondered what would happen this time. She didn't get far.

Shukaku froze as he heard the metal sound of boots travelling in the cells direction. Shukaku slowly got off Inner and pulled his shirt on never moving his eyes from the bars. Inner sat up and tided her hair a little. She then moved to heal her neck when Shukaku leaned over and licked it one more time. Inner shivered again and touched her neck. There was no mark.

Shukaku grinned at her and said "It'll be our little secret."

The two guards that had brought her here were standing and busily unlocking the door.

Inner looked at Shukaku sadly.

"Well, I guess I have to go…" Inner said while holding back her tears.

Shukaku just grinned.

"Don't worry…I'll be out in 2 months…_mate…" _Shukaku whispered the last part in her ear and nibbled on it lightly.

Inner was stunned briefly, but recovered. She was grabbed roughly by the guards and stumbled out of the cell which was locked immediately. Shukaku stood by the bars watching her being led down the hall. Inner looked back and saw a sandy tail wave at her. Inner grinned and quickened her pace. She knew she would see him again when he was released. And she would wait for him on that day outside the prison with a packet of corn chips.

3


End file.
